A tRNA sulfurtransferase has been isolated fromthe 105,000g supernatant of rat liver and brain homogenate. The enzyme is capable of transferring the labeled sulfur of radioactive Beta-mercaptopyruvate to tRNA in the presence of ATP and magnesium ion. We are now studying further its mechanism of action and the variation of the level of this enzyme in different physiological states.